The Princess Diaries IX : Mia
by morag-macledydooly
Summary: Mia goes to the theatre with JP. She starts to relise things about JP that she never realised. A JPMia fic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own princess diaries...

Okay peeps, i know all my fellow JP/Mia shipper are dying for a story, so here you go...

* * *

**Friday September 10 7:30pm**

Oh My Gosh...

I can't believe I am writing right now...

I really should be getting ready...

Why am I still writing?

Okay I have got to go, I have only QUATER OF AN HOUR until Beauty and the beast starts.

Box seat tickets, I can't believe JP has done this for me

He's so sweet.

Really got to go now, at least I'm changed and fully ready. If i go now I wont have to run and turn up all sweaty.

**Friday September 10 9pm, Interval, Theatre Bathroom,**

I have already watched half of this production and I still can't believe I am watching it from the box seats. I also can't believe how sweet JP was being. When I arrived the press turned up (apparently Keira Knightly was supposed to be here. They were probably very disappointed when they got me instead)

Anyway, JP got me into the theatre surprisingly quickly, I really hope that they didn't get me and JP together hugging, that's all I need another reason for Michael not to take me back.

I gave JP another hug and I have to admit his neck smelled nice. It was as i hugged him I felt this flipping feeling in my stomach. Must be the excitement of seeing my favourite Broadway show. And for good reason it's Amazing. I wonder what's it's like in England, in the West End. 

After I hugged JP he looked at me and blushed.

"Wow, Mia you look stunning" he said before blushing again, which was quite sweet really, and embarrassing too especially as he was only being nice, and that he looked great, AND that he made _me_ blush too. Then again I always blush when some-one compliments me. He totally looked like Orlando Bloom tonight, only with lighter hair.

I hope I haven't been in here too long, I don't want to miss anything. Or JP to get ideas.

**Friday September 10, 11:30 pm, The Loft, my bedroom**

WOW.

If possible, Beauty and the Beast has got even more magical. Its amazing that JP likes too and the same films too. He also agrees that the Sparrabeth kiss in the pirates' film was so totally wrong. I don't care what _some_ people say, Willabeth will win in the end. Tina agrees with me, and she's like, a romance expert due to all the novels she reads.

I need to phone her, if anyone would understand its Tina, she always listens to me, she's such a good friend. I hope what happened between me, lily and JP won't change that. I've already lost Lilly and Michael. I can't lose her too.

I hope she's on IM. I'll check. Great she is. I'll talk to her

Iluvromance: Hey Mia!

Ftlouie: Tina! I am so glad to speak to you!

Iluvromance: Same, I heard about you and Lily, I'm so sorry

Ftlouie: ...

Iluvromance: I tried to talk her round but she wouldn't listen

Iluvromance: ummm Mia?

FtLouie: Yes?

Iluvromance: What did happen, did you really mean to kiss JP?

FtLouie: No. I meant to kiss him on the cheek. In a friend way. But he turned his head, the was a noise in the corridor that caused that though. But he broke up with Lily because she was always mean to me, how sweet is that. Well bittersweet.

Iluvromance: Awwww.

FtLouie: What?

Iluvromance : it just reminds me of something I read, that's all

How could I tell she'd bring up a romance novel?

FtLouie:My _life_ is a romance Novel, full of doomed love a rubbish decisions

Iluvromance: You ARE a writer

FtLouie: LOL thanks.

Iluvromance: Listen I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow

FtLouie:Of course.

Iluvromance:terminated

Thank goodness for Tina. At least she understands.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own princess diaries...

Okay peeps, i know all my fellow JP/Mia shipper are dying for a story, so here you go...

* * *

**Friday September 11 12o'clock . The Loft.**

As if things couldn't get any worse, I now have the added stress of once again appearing in the papers, apparantly looking very cosy with JP. Great, as if Lilly didn't need more convincing that JP and I are an item, she now has this.

I may as well just die now.

And Michael still hasn't returned my email. Admitedly it was very short and did not explain my actions at all. i just didn't feel like explaining. Not when JP had gone through so much trouble for me.Plus he was so sweet about the accidental kiss. Lilly was really lucky to have him. Lana has been giving him the eye recently too. Lana.

Anyway back to what I was saying (really I cant get what JP did for me out of my head, he is so sweet) I think Lily has read that paper. And many people agree with her since there is a site called There is only one member so far, but it is new. Oh. i have a text from JP

JP: Mia, did you see the papers?

Mia: Yes

JP: I am so sorry, Mia, I shouldn't have asked you to come

Mia: How? You didn't ask the papers to come.

JP: True. But I still feel responsible.

Mia: Don't.

JP: I'll try.

The Limo is here. Gramere wants to see me . Isn't princess lessons on weekdays enough?

Mia: Gotta go. i have a meeting with my sensei.

JP: LOL, kay.

**Saturday September 11 1pm The Four Seasons**

Oh My Gosh. Gramere is proud of me. Of me! Mia Thermopolis. And its all because of the JP newspaper fiasco. Its a shame it had to take a report on me and JP supposedly as a couple to make Granmere so nice to me.

And breaking up with Michael, and losing Lilly, both of whom Gramere considerd 'unfit' for a princess.

Which could be understandable if you look at Lilly. Look at all those Rallies she's organised, or at least tried to. Which admitedly were all for a good cause, they did have the potential to get her in a LOT of trouble. And me too as her best friend I had to stick by her in all the rallies, luckily most were thrawted (once by me) I'm still going to miss her though.

Great I'm crying again and Grandmere is looking at me weirdly- is it sympathetically?

Oh gosh is she about to say something to me?

Thank goodness she's decided against it.

WHAT IS THE POINT OF THE MEETING!!!!! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH JP WHY IS SHE TRYING TO ORGANIZE SOME PUBLICITY EVENT WITH JP AND ME!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE JP!!!!!

Okay thats not true. I do like JP. But I don't love him. Well I do as a friend thats all. But I do not love him like i love Michael. Whi is probably with some Geisha girl right now wondering why he was ever with a loser like me. I miss him so much.

**Saturday September 11, 2pm Limo on the way home from The Four Seasons**

I am so grateful Dad. He has got me out of princess lessons. Apparantly he didn't feel I was in a fit state for princess lessons. Either way, at least a part of me is glad.

WHY IS THIS HAPENING TO ME?

I hate this, it hurts, i need Michael! I miss him so much. oh my phone is ringing!

"Mia?" A deep masculing voice said, is it michael? I felt my heart soaring and my legs turn to jelly. I had to sit down

"Mia, are you okay you sound really upset?" Wow, even without me speaking he can tell I'm upset, he is so perfect.

"Mia, its JP, can you hear me?" My heart dropped, but my legs still feel like jelly. This is weird.

"Yes I'm fine" I said my voice shaking

"really? Mia have you been crying?" I nodded, then I realised he couldn't see me.

"Yes. JP I miss him so much"

JP didn't answer for a while

"JP? Are you there"

"Yes. Mia I am coming over, you need a friend right now"

JP is so sweet. Wait how many times have I said that recently?


	3. Chapter 3

_I do ont own PD_

**Saturday, September 11, The Loft, 6pm**

JP was so sweet when he was around, he even played with Rocky and helped me sing him to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Of course it reminded me of michael still and it made me want to cry again, which I eventually did so JP hugged me, he soft cashmere sweater smelling of dry cleaning fluid, which calmed me down.

JP looked so good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mena htis is the first time i have seen him outside of his school uniform/ theatre clothes, and just seeing him made my heart speed up. Must be nerves, he has never been round here before.

Hw would have stayed earlier but Michael rang

And he really hurt me, michael i mean.

He's dumped me

And the pain is so bad

He wants to be just friends. Just that. I have refused dinner. i never want to eat again.

Lilly's not talking to me either.

I need Tina. She's online

FtLouie: Tina!!!!!!!!!

Iluvromance:Mia are you okay?

FtLouie:No. Michael dumped me. its over. So is my life

Iluvroamce: Mia? How did he dump you?

Why is that important????

FtLouie :By phone. I hate myself

Iluvromance:Why?

Here i burst into tears

Iluvromance:Mia?

Iluvromance:Mia?Are you okay

FtLouie: i love him so much and its all my fault he left. He weas perfect.

Iluvromace. Mia, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but no he wasn't

FtLouie:WHAT! TINA HOW COULD U????

Iluvromance: Just listen, you two have been having problems

Ftlouie:No we haven't

Why is she saying this, this is not the Tina i know and Love

Iluvromance: Well small ones. Apart from the big one where he pressured you into

FtLouie:Into what?

Iluvromance:Well he tried to pressure you into doing it

My heart stopped. She was right, I stopped wearing even slightly low cut tops so as not to tempt Michael. And when we were making out his kisses got more passionate and then when he started to unbutton my shirt, my oxotin level would fall and I'd end, with him looking annoyed

Iluvromance:Mia?

FtLouie:I'm still here

Iluvromance:Good.

FtLouie: Your right

Iluvromance:Really?

FtLouie:Yes. Thanks Tina. My sadness has been replaced with anger

Iluvromance: Shoot! Sorry

FtLouie: All I need to do is think of Orlando Bloom, or how sweet JP is and...

Iluvromance:You think JP us sweet! How cute

Did not mean to write that

FtLouie:Well he did take me to see Beauty and The Beast

And next week Phantom of The Opera, both of which Michael hates and ALWAYS insults. Which totally ruined it for me, if I did it to him, when we would watch this, in my opinion, totally boring thing on robots he was all "_Mia concentrate"_

Iluvromance: Aww that IS sweet.

Honestly, Lily was really lucky when she was going out with JP, its a pity she blew it by being so uncaring about my break up with Michael to my face.


End file.
